Coraline 2 The Beldam's Revenge
by Malloka555
Summary: After Coraline's escape the beldam wants revenge. The beldam this time has a friend who is helping her trick Coraline. Read the book to find out ;-)
1. Chapter 1: Weird Things

CORALINE 2

Chapter 1: Weird Things

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first book so it won't be that perfect. It will really help if you review :-) And I am also really sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. Now I'll just shut up and let you read the book. :D

It's been 3 years since "the visit to the other world" and Coraline still gets nightmares every single day! She always says to herself that it's over, the beldam is dead, the hand's in a deep well and of course the door is locked. She doesn't know why but she always gets horrible nightmares about how the beldam transferred to a wicked old beetle thingy and how the beldam locked her in the room when she met the ghost children and how she was so nice to her in the beginning. Coraline sighed. She let the cat in and that's when cat turned its eyes towards the door. She was sure that it meant to check if the door is locked. Coraline went to open it but thank goodness it was locked shut! Coraline sighed in relief and went to bed.

At exactly midnight, the beldam was in her net, cursing someone (of course you know who it was) and laughing wickedly. "NOTHING can stop me now! After all these years, I will finally put my plan in action!" She screamed. She pointed at Cat who was already watching her "YOU! YOU NEVER EVER TELL THAT SELFISH BRAT ANYTHING!" He gave her a dirty look. "Fine! If you even did anything that's against my plan it will just cost you… YOUR LIFE!" She said and started laughing.

When Coraline woke up that morning, she was shivering. She dreamt about the beldam, again. She dreamt this time something different and weird. Most of her dreams were about her visits but this time it was super weird! It was about Wybie. She dreamed that she was hanging out with him at her house and then he transferred to the beldam and took her to the other world. But unfortunately Cat woke her up maybe he was trying to get her out of the dream because she was screaming. After getting out of bed, she went to have breakfast with her parents. Her parents didn't believe her when she told them about the other world. They said it was her imagination or she was just dreaming. Wybie also didn't believe her at first but then his grandma showed him a picture of her with her sister that disappeared. Her sister didn't actually disappear she was kidnapped by the other mother because they used to live in the Pink Palace Apartments. However, when Wybie saw that picture which was his grandma and her sister with the doll that the other mother made to spy on the children, Wybie did believe Coraline. The only one who believed her right away was Mrs. Lovat, his grandma. Anyway, when Coraline went to have breakfast, her phone vibrated. She went to see who sent her the text message. It was an unknown number. It said: Good girl Coraline! You tricked me and escaped but this time it will not be easy. I have friends who can help me! If you think you're so smart then think twice because I will finally put my plan into action!


	2. Chapter 2: 2 Wybies ?

A/N: So.. I know that the first chapter was pretty boring but I promise that this one is going to be a little bit better :-) Oh and I got 11 views for the previous chapter! – Does happy dance- THANKS SO MUCH!

Coraline 2

Chapter 2: 2 Wybies?

Coraline was terrified when she got the text message. What does she mean "friends who can help me" did she find another smarter beldam who can help her steal the eyes? Is she going to eat Coraline's soul and hide her eyes like she did with the ghost children? Nobody knows. She decided to call Wybie. He comes to her house but not very often because his grandma is afraid that the beldam might come back. She called him anyways and told him to come and that it's very important. He came after exactly 10 minutes. "What's up Jonesy?" He asked. "Look, I got this text message today." She said. "So?" He said. "Read it!" She shouted. "Good girl Coraline. You…" He said and continued reading silently. When he finally finished, he looked up from her phone and gave her a shocked look. "D-Do you think it's th-the b-beldam?" She asked. "Of course it's the beldam!" He said. "Nobody knows about her except you, me, grandma and cat." He continued. "And the ghost children too." She said. "Yeah, I really should be going now. Bye." He waved and said went outside. "Bye" She said and sat still without moving in her place. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't do anything. That's when Wybie came in… again. "Hey, sorry I was too late. It took Grandma a long time to agree." He said. Coraline stared at him in shock. "B-but you were just here." She said in horror. "What?" He asked. "YOU WERE JUST HERE 5 MINUTES AGO!" She screamed. "NO! NO I'M NOT CRAZY! YOU WERE JUST HERE WHEN I SHOWED YOU THE TEXT MESSAGE!" She screamed as if she was crazy. "What text message?" He asked puzzled. "I can't be losing my mind! Can I?" She asked. "Calm down. I just arrived here! I didn't even leave the house today" Said Wybie. "I'll just show you the text message" Said Coraline all calm and casual. "O-okay" Said Wybie. She showed him the text message and he was also terrified. "Do you think it's the other mother?" She asked. "I don't know" He said "But 99% it is the other mother because nobody knows about her except us and grandma and the ghost children." "The other 1% can be who?" She asked all puzzled. "Maybe someone is playing a trick on you. There are spies and stalkers everywhere." He said. "You think someone is stalking me?" She asked. "I don't know" Said Wybie.

A/N: So yeah. It's mysterious this time. Are there 2 Wybies? Or is it just Wybie tricking Coraline? Pleeeease review!


	3. Chapter 3: Man, she's got a plan

A/N: I'm so sorry if the first chapters were a little bit short. It's my first book so it's not perfect. I will appreciate if you review!

Coraline 2

Chapter 3

Man, she does have a plan

After Wybie left Coraline was really scared. She was puzzled. Is this all just Wybie trying to scare her or is it the other mother in Wybie's form trying to get Coraline to go to the other world. Her parents had work out of town and they're coming back after five days. So it was just Coraline all alone.

That day, the beldam was thinking in her net. And then there was a magic portal that appeared in the middle of the space. There, came out of it a very tall stick-thin lady with button eyes. She looked like the beldam but her hair was red and her lips were purple. "TEARS!" Said the other mother "I've missed you so much my dear" "Me too! You look different. Have you pretended to be an other mother this winter?" She asked. "Yes, I've kidnapped this brat called "Coraline" I couldn't get her eyes because this ugly cat was helping her" Said the other mother. "Too bad" Said Tears. "Look, I've pretended to be the girl's best friend so I can know what she's up to" Said the beldam "And while I've been doing that I got an idea" "Okay" Asked Tears "What is it?" "I want REVENGE" Screamed the other mother. "I GOT AN IDEA" Said Tears "You can disguise as the boy and make Caroline think that he's been kidnapped by you so that she will go after him and then you will trap her here forever" Screamed the red-headed. "Good idea" Said the other mother "But how are we going to make the boy come here? I mean he's mother or grandmother allows him to come to Coraline's house rarely" Said the other mother. Tears shook her head. "No! No! No! We aren't going to get the real boy, one of us is just going to disguise as him OR we can write a note that says that he's kidnapped" Said Tears.

A/N: So there are TWO beldams this time! The new one is much smarter and has got better ideas. I know this chapter was pretty short. If you have any good ideas about chapter 4 please write a review or e-mail me: malloka555

Thank you


	4. Chapter 4: Plan into action

A/N: OMG! The last time I checked was 41 views! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! :* :* Now I'll let you read Chapter 4.

Coraline 2

Chapter 4

Her plan into action

After the crazy day about the 2 wybies, Coraline went to do the dishes and texted her friend from school.

CoralineJ: Sup Katie

KatieKat: Hey gal! Missed U so much

CoralineJ: Me 2! Parents out of town :(

KatieKat: Oh, that's bad! I hate it when my parents go out of town.

CoralineJ: So when r u coming over?

KatieKat: Not sure but I can't wait to sleepover :D

CoralineJ: Yeah me 2 it's going to be awesome!

KatieKat: I g2g now. TTYL :*

CoralineJ: K bye.

Coraline closed her phone and went to bed. While she was trying to sleep, she heard the door opening. She was so scared. She finally got out of bed, took a deep breath and went to see who it was. She walked past the kitchen to get a knife. Just then the electricity was out! Coraline was scared than ever. She heard footsteps in the drawing room. She tried to see what it was but there was no light so it was so hard to see in the dark. She saw a shadow on the wall. It was a very thin tall lady that looked like the beldam. Coraline was confused because it was just a shadow. She then heard Wybie's voice. He was crying "NO! LET ME GO! HELP! NOOOO" And then the voice disappeared. Coraline was shocked. How did Wybie get in her house? And it couldn't be the beldam because the door is locked. But Coraline was standing still. She didn't know what to do. Call 911 or don't do anything? She was so scared but finally she went in her bedroom and tried to convince herself to sleep and that she was just imagining. She fell asleep eventually.

When she woke up, she went in the drawing room to see if she was imagining or was it true. She found a note on the table "Dearest Coraline, I'm so sorry to say that I've took your friend. If you don't come by tomorrow then I'll have no choice but to… take his eyes. Love, Mother."


	5. Chapter 5: The Key

Coraline 2

Chapter 5

The key

A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a lot of weeks since I wrote the last chapter. It's just that I was not fully inspired and then I went on vacation. And thank you so much for all the reviews! You truly inspire me. I got a little insecure about this story but here you go! Chapter 5 :) I really hope you like it.

PS: They didn't mention the beldam's name so I'm not going to make it up. I guess I will just call her The Other Mother.

Coraline spent the whole morning thinking. She was so sad. WHY DID SHE WANT WYBIE? She let cat in and let him sit next to her. Cat looked at her and then she got it! "I got it! She doesn't want Wybie, she wants ME to go back to the other world." Cat nodded. "B-but she took Wybie and I can't let her have his eyes! Poor Wybie" She said and started crying. "There's only one way. I have to go back" She whispered. Then she remembered that she doesn't have the key. She sighed.

The two beldams were of course, watching Coraline. "You're a genius" Screamed the other mother. "Thank you" Said Tears "Now, we have to give Caroline the key" "How?" Said the other mother. "I don't know" Said Tears. "Wait!" Screamed the other mother. "What?" Asked Tears. "I could create a new hand and make it go to the well, grab the key and then give it to the brat." Said The Other Mother.

The beldam went to her control room to make the hand that fell down the well take the key and give it to Coraline. The control room was huge. All the machines were made of clothes and the buttons were made of… well… buttons. There was a big screen in the middle of the wall that had many, many options. She went to a bunch of needles and started putting them together until she formed a hand. "Now let's go get that key!" Said Tears excitedly.

Coraline looked at the dining table and saw the key! "The key! The key!" She screamed. "But.. how?" She grabbed the key and put it around her neck. "You coming?" She asked Cat. Cat nodded and followed Coraline. Coraline took a deep breath as she stared at the door.


End file.
